Question's
by Glitch the wolf
Summary: When question's are asked...Answers will be given.
1. Chapter 1- Interogation

Glitch's Point of view

As I was walking through the scorched forest all I could manage to think was that I needed to ask Ice those questions. I absolutely needed to, but something deep inside me told me not to. It was like it was nearly killing me, mentally that is. I didn't want to ask Ice for two reasons. One for I really didn't want to get into a fight with Ice...and the other being that he was the only person I could really call friend in this wasteland of a world. The friend part wouldn't really be a problem, but after the wars all my friends either hated me...or were dead. Those question's went through me, feeling like they where killing every ounce of my soul until I just decided I couldn't hold it in any longer. I drew my pistol, pointed it at ice, and forcefully told him to look at me. He looked at me and got an instant look of fear on his face.

"D...Dude, what the hells your problem" Ice frightfully said.

"I NEED answers, all of them!" I demanded at Ice.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about dude" Ice said.

"The symbols, what do you know about them!" I screamed.

"What symbols?" Ice frightfully questioned.

"The ones on the soldiers, what are they and what do you know about them?" I questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about Glitch. Tell me what they are and maybe I will be able to tell you" Ice said.

I didn't even respond other than telling Ice to stay put. I started walking back to the destroyed street just wondering what Ice was hiding from me. The odd part was is that I do think that he doesn't know what the symbol is, but you never know. I was going back to the street because all I needed was a picture of the symbol to show Ice. When I arrived all I saw was the same abandoned street except this time it was littered with ship parts, corpses, and blood. I started looking for something with the symbol but couldn't even find a piece of it. This was on account of the explosion from the ship scorching all the soldiers armor. I then realized that the guy I killed with my pistol had to of been far enough from the explosion to not even be touched by it. I started jogging up the street to the corpse. When I arrived I could see the symbol on the back of his coat. I felt relief and went to flip over the corpse on its back so I could retrieve the coat. Then the worst thing happened, I recognized this wolf. It took me a minute to figure it out but then it hit me. It was the same scientist from that night! I grew furious as I took off the coat and started pounding away at the corpses muzzle. It dented further every time I swung, and the crunching got louder. I kept swinging until his head was nearly gone, and until my hands and armor were covered in blood. I then heard a voice behind me say "Dude, calm down!". I turned without a thought and swung. I soon realized this was a wrong move.


	2. Chapter 2- I'm sorry

Glitch's Point of view

As I turned I saw a familiar, white wolf go flying back and hit a building with a loud, crunching sound upon impact. It took me a second to realized what I just did. I either just broke...or killed Ice. I didn't know what to do. I just stood their and stared at his body. I finally snapped out of it and run over to check his pulse. I crouched down beside him and put my hand on his neck to check for a heartbeat... I didn't feel anything, not even a slight beat. I just did it... I killed my only friend. I at first went into denial and started to tell him to quit messing with me. This went on for hours until I was finally sobbing over his motionless body. This was all I could do until something happened, I heard a slight, sudden gasp for air and looked down. He was starting to breathe! I went to talk but couldn't make any words except for..."Sorry". Ice didn't say anything for some time until he said "Is that the symbol".

I couldn't talk for a second until I murmured out a quiet "Yes".

"I know a guy who can tell you about it, or at least I knew him. I don't know if he's still alive, but..." Ice was cut off by him coughing up blood.

"Come on stay with me man, you can't leave now...We were just becoming friends". I sadly said praying he would respond.

"He should be in a town not to far from here. But no promises man" Ice struggled to say.

"I'm getting you back to our HQ Ice. You will get better! I promise you that." I said.

"And how will you manage to do that." Ice questioned?

I didn't say anything and picked up Ice. "Like this"

I started to run as fast as my armor would allow me to go. I ran until I couldn't breathe, but even then I kept running. About what felt like every second I looked down to see Ice coughing up more blood. I still couldn't believe I just did that. I was mad at myself for doing that. I completely over reacted on that punch. Why didn't I just look to see who it was. But worst of all was that Ice might hate me now, I could have just lost my only friend, and it's all my fault. Ice and I just went silent as I ran. Ice because he passed out, and me because I was to deep in thought. I ran forever until we finally arrived at our so called HQ. Which was just a small shack in the woods. I ran in and laid Ice on our worn, beaten couch just to hear him make a small grunting noise.

"I'm sorry Ice, I'm sorry". I laid a walky talky beside him on a table and wrote a message saying "Ice, if you come to while I'm gone, message me on the walky. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm doing what you said and going to try and find that man. I want you to stay here and get better. I probably wont be back for a day or so."

I then wrote I'm sorry over and over. Once the message was done I loaded up and went to head out.

"This is for Ice." I then walked out the door and slid on my muzzle. All I wanted was answers, and I had a feeling I was about to get them.


	3. Chapter 3- Wandering

Glitch's Point of View

So there I was, on a quest that I had no clue on what to do. All I knew was that there should be a wolf somewhere in a town that I basically have no idea where it is located. I don't even know if this wolfs still there or even alive for the fact. I was just wandering blindly through a scorched Earth that was becoming worse every time something happened. I think I'm walking through what used to either be a large lake, or a bomb crater. Doesn't really matter as it was still part of this wasteland. All I could hear was wind, my heavy footsteps, and the occasional gunshot and scream. Weather it was another wolf or a radiated mutant was beyond me though. And all I could think was if Ice was OK or not. I had been walking for hours now and haven't heard a single thing come through on my walky talky. This made me think even more of if Ice was good. Hell, for all I know Ice could have come to awhile a go and just be avoiding me. I hope this isn't the case but deep inside, I don't blame him. I was getting tired, hungry, and dehydrated from the non stop walking in what was now a desert, or at least it seamed like one from all the dust and intense heat from the radiation. Speaking of radiation it really wasn't helping my case. I was now at the point of passing out I was so tired. I let go of my gun and let it hang from the combat sling it was on as I couldn't hold my arms up any longer. I took of my muzzle so I could take deep breaths, as the muzzle held my mouth shut only allowing me to breathe through my nose. I started slowing down to where I was just dragging my feet. I felt absolutely horrible. All of the sudden I let out a loud cough and put my arm in front of my mouth out of force of habit. The cough nearly took what breathe I still had out of me. I looked at my arm and my gauntlet was covered in blood. This was mine as it was fresh. It took me a moment to realize I was coughing up blood. Once I realized everything started to fade black and my ears were ringing extremely loud. Those two things got worse as I fell to my knees, then stomach, and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4- A familiar voice

Glitch's Point of View

I completely blacked out from exhaustion. Great I could awake and be somewhere completely different, mauled on, my gear could have been stolen, or I might no even wake at all. Worst of all, what if Ice tries to contact me and I don't answer. If he thinks I'm dead he could start to look for me. In his state he would die. This is all my fault. No dought about it. This was the worst thing that could ever happen to me in this unforgiving world. I started to feel odd as my hearing slowly came back, but sight didn't. I could hear a slight humming noise that slowly faded into a voice. A highly familiar voice at that. It was Ice contacting me on the walky talky.

"Glitch...Glitch you there? Common respond dude. I read you're note and have to say, I except your apology." Ice said through his end on the walky talky.

I tried to open my eyes so I could see where the walky was. Even if I could see it doesn't matter, I was to week at the time to move my arms to grab it anyway. This highly infuriated me...I still had hope though, this was all I needed. I attempted to use what was left of my powers to open my eyes and grab the walky talky. I tried as hard as possible until my eyes finally shot open. My powers again saved me! I quickly grabbed the walky out of the pouch it was in and raised it to my head.

"Ice... its me dude. If you've been trying to contact me...I've been passed out. Not sure how long though." I said now waiting for a response.

"Holy crap dude I thought you were dead. It's nice to see you're still alive" Ice said, I could tell he was in pain by the sound of his voice.

"I would like to say the same about you dude. Quick question, how long have you been trying to contact me?" I said.

"About an hour." Ice quickly said.

"Ok, that's not as long as I thought. That's good. Last thing Ice." I said.

"What's that." Ice questioned.

"Are you still at the cabin? If you're not please turn around, and head back ASAP." I commanded.

"Don't worry man, I'm still at the cabin. I can't really move anyway." Ice said, successfully making me feel even more guilty than what I already was.

"Good, I'm going to turn off the walky to save battery, OK?" I told Ice.

"Alright man, talk to you later...hopefully." Ice worryingly said.

"I'll be fine, trust me." I told Ice as I shut off the walky talky.

I tried to stand with all the energy I had and could only manage to get on my knees. I once again channeled my powers so I could stand and at least walk into a abandoned building or something with shade so I could rest for the day. I managed to stand and started to look for my weapon. It turns out that I passes out next to a large hill that my weapon had rolled down and was sitting next to an abandoned shack. I didn't even think about what could have been in the shack as I slid down the hill to retrieve it. Once at the bottom I re-attached my SAW to the sling. I figured that this shack would be a good place to stay the night and rest. Again, without the thought of any danger, and just walked in. I was then welcomed with a present surprise of two, yellowish demonic looking eyes staring at me from the end of the small shack.

"Well, great, just great." I said then hearing a psychotic scream and being pounced on by the animal that was in the shack. I passed out again only so I could fear for my life. This journey was about to get highly interesting.


	5. Chapter 5- A new friend

Glitch's Point of View

This is just what I needed. To pass out while some creature is attacking me. Hell, I'm not even sure if I'm alive. This, right here, could be what death is. Just you all alone for eternity with nothing but your thoughts and darkness. And if I am dead I died of one of two things. One being from exhaustion, and the other being mauled by some demonic-eyed creature. I do think I'm actually dead. But, all of the sudden I feel a sharp pain, something that's not possible in death. So this is good, I'm not dead...just highly dazed and unconscious. That means the creature didn't even put an attempt into eating me, he must have just struck in the head. My thoughts go silent as I try to focus to see if I can hear anything. It takes my a minute to realize but there is something breathing fairly close to my right ear. My best guess is the creature. I opened my eyes and noticed that I wasn't even tied up, I was just propped up in the corner. I even still had my weapons. My best guess was that this creature wasn't the brightest. I start to look around and see the creature crouched in a corner frantically moving his arms on a piece of old paper. He starts to mumble to himself.

"The symbols...must forget symbols...can't un-see them!" The creature psychotically said.

I looked on the walls to see many crudely drawn symbols...all the same as the next. It was, of course, the same symbols on the soldiers. Like I haven't seen enough of that today. It was the same red wolf head that had blood dripping from the teeth and odd, slash looking marks behind the head. I've seen it to many times to not know what it is. I, without thinking, move my leg to situate my self. This made to much noise as the creature turned and looked at me from the darkness. Again all I could see where those demonic, yellowish eyes that I saw before I passed out. It stood and walked closer to me. As it gets closer I see a familiar looking creature. It took me a minute to realize, but this thing I've been calling a creature is just another wolf trying to survive this cruel world. I observe him to see what he looks like. His fur was black at the top and faded to grey as it went down to his feet. His tail did the same but faded into white instead of grey. He had a scar that went from the top of his left eye, around his muzzle in a crescent-like shape, then ended on the bottom of his muzzle.

"Hello there! Looks like some ones finally awake. It certainly took you long enough. OH, sorry about attacking you. I really didn't mean it...it's...it's just a really bad force of habit. Oh shit, where's my manners, I'm Henry." Henry said as he put his hand out to help me up.

"Names Glitch.' I then grabbed his hand and stood up "So why didn't you kill me, you obviously had the chance." I asked Henry

"You looked like a nice person, and I could see that you where hurt." Henry replied.

"Then explain why you pounced on me?" I questioned.

"I never pounced on you. I saw you barge in and start to fall, so I ran over to you so you wouldn't fall. I will say that I was a little expectant of your wait and it pulled me down, hitting your head off the wall. I'm so sorry about that." Henry said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"It's fine Henry. Let me ask you something though. How do you physically know what these symbols are and why do you draw them...like...everywhere?" I questioned.

"Oh those... I usually don't tell people, but I think I can trust you. When I was little I was taken by a group known as the Red Fang and they tried to brainwash me. They ended up burning there emblem in my eyes and I can't un-see them, I... I just don't know what to do so I..I...I just do this over and over. When I draw them it momentarily takes them out of my head. So that's why I do it, for relief. Henry says as he puts his head down and starts to get highly depressed.

"I know exactly how you feel Henry. I was captured by the same damn group when I was ten to create some sort of super soldier for there army. It went bad and I managed to escape. That's where I got this armor and gun" I said.

"No way... we suffered a same fate...you.. you might be my only friend in this place, we are friends right?" Henry asked.

I thought about it for a second and thought to myself if it was a smart idea to say yes. But then it hit me. This wolf might be one of my few shots at having true friends. Other than Ice, I don't have friends.

"Yes" I happily said.


	6. Chapter 6- Henry the looter

Glitch's Point of View

"Oh really, I've never had an actual friend...this...this is amazing!" Henry said quickly as his left ear twitched.

"Yea really. Consider it a gift of similarity." I jokingly said. "One thing though Henry. We can't stay here, it's not safe. If you want you can live at my place."

"You have a house!?" Henry loudly bursted out. "Why are you letting me stay?"

"Yea, I think it's about three hours from hear if we start moving now, here's a weapon." I said to Henry as I handed him my emergency 9mm backup pistol.

"Oh thank you glitch, but there will be no need for that, I have my own." Henry stated as he walked back into the darkness.

"What the hell are you talking about, I never saw any in here." I said.

"That's because I hide them." Henry loudly said as he walked out of the darkness with an old Vietnam style M16 with a red dot sight his sidearm was a colt 1911 with hollow point bullets, melee was simply a baseball bat. He was now wearing a Grey t-shirt and ACU military pants with black combat boots. He also had Assorted bracelets on his right arm and a golden necklace He didn't have much for armor, just a worn Kevlar helmet and a bullet proof vest. H also had a gold pair of aviator glasses with black lenses.

"Where did you get all that?" I asked.

"I looted an abandoned base up north of here. I found the armor and weapons on a dead guard. It's lasted me this long, so I kept it." Henry frantically said as he waived his M16 in the air.

"Simple enough, lets get moving then." I said

I bent over to grab my chain SAW and magnum. I started to loud up for the journey that Henry and I where about to go on. Even though I made a new friend I was still deeply worrying about Ice. "Shit!" I thought as I forgot to turn on the walky talky to see if Ice was trying to me. I tuned the switch to on.

"Glitch! You better freaking respond dude. This is starting to piss me off!" Ice angrily said.


	7. Chapter 7- DAYS!

Glitch's Point of View

"Glich! Answer me now! This isn't funny dude. It's pissing me off!" Ice screamed through the walky talky.

"Ice, calm down! I'm still here, I just passed out for an hour or so. I'm fine now." I told Ice.

"A FEW HOURS! Bullshit, try two days!" Ice said, obviuosly highly pissed.

"Henry! why didn't you me this. I didn't know I was out for so long." I said not realizing I was holding the talk button on the walky talky.

"Who the hell's Henry?" Ice questioned.

"Shit!" I thought as I didn't know the talk button was on. "Ice, Henry's the dude who nursed me back to health after I passed out from dehidration. He's a good friend of mine now. We have a lot in common. He's going to be staying with us from now on out. We could use the help." I told Ice thinking it would be alright.

"How do we even know we can trust this guy Glitch? And what do you mean a lot in common?" Ice questioned.

"Trust me, this guys not going to be a threat to us. Just everyone else." I jokeingly said as Henry lightly chuckled in the background.

"That still doesn't answer the other part of the question.' Ice said.

"We where both failed experaments of thr Red Fang. Henry's cool Ice, trust me." I said trying to convice Ice.

"Alright...He can stay...But as soon as I see one odd act. He's gone. You here me Glitch?" Ice said.

"Loud and clear sir." I sarcastically said as I turned the walky talky off to conserve battery. "Henry, you all loded up?" I asked Henry.

"Sure, lets go buddy." Henry quickly said as he cocked his M16.

We walked out the door of Henry's soon-to-be abandoned shack as I saw a sudden flash of light off to my right on the top of a tall building, and a loud bang.

"SNIPER!" I screamed as I pulled Henry and my self down to cover.

"Great, as if things can't get any better." I said.


	8. Chapter 8- Just getting started

Glitch's Point of View

As Henry and I where now pinned down by a distent, unseen sniper only knowing that he was in large building and probably already moved, we didn't know what to do. Henry and I where just crouched down by a worn, concrete barrier knowing that if we popped our headds up we would be done for. Thats when I saw it, a corpse of some sort of radiated mutant laying on the ground with a large exit wound appearing out of it's back. I then got a really stupid idea. I put on my muzzle, crossed my fingers, and stood up.

"Glitch! What are you doing. Even i'm not that crazy!" Henry said as he put in a failed attemt to pull me down.

As I was standing my heart started to race knowing that if I was wrong, I would die right here. Before I knew it I was copletely standing up, well above the cover, with my eyes shut. I stodd there for a full minute and knew that whoever took that shot protected us. That mutant would have at least injured one of us. But no, whoever this was saved us. I was truly grateful.

'Henry, where safe." I told Henry letting out a sigh of relief.

"What?" Henry said as he tilted his head to the right putting his right ear down.

"That wasn't a sniper...well it was, just it wasn't targeting us. It was actually protecting us. See the mutant?" I said pointing to the corpse. "That thing would have injured one of us. That sniper saw it and shot it. We should be thankful.

"Maybe another friend...or soon to be friend that is. We should find him and see if he wants to live with us to!" Henry happily said as he started to frantically jump around laughing.

"Yea, maybe we should..." Then it hit me. "Hey Henry. What do you think about going around the wasteland to find survivors to help us defeat the Red Fang?" I asked.

"Well..wait...you mean you want to make an army to take back the land from the Red Fang and rule it as our own?" Henry said as he suddenly had a gaint smile going across his face.

"Um..sure, you can put it that way." I said as I chuckled at what Henry thought I was saying.

"Well yea I want to do that, Why would I not want to?" Henry said.

"Well then we agree, lets go over it with Ice." I said turning the walky back on "Hey Ice, Henry and I just got the idea to go around saving survivors and having them stay with us to fight the Red Fang. Where going to do it either way, I just wanted to inform you before we did. And before you ask, yes i'm going to have them talk to you before we even start to head back to our HQ. OK?" I said to Ice.

"Two things Glitch. One: Your crazy. Two: I'm not coming with you until i'm better.' Ice said while trying not to laugh.

"Yes and I'm okay with that. I'm going to shut off the walky to save battery. I only brought so many. Join Henry and I whenever you feel. Where going to get started." I told Ice.

"Henry, lets get started." I told Henry as we where about to go on an adventure of Friendship, Hurt, and many, many more.

THE END

(Special thanks to Ice the wolf for letting me use his OC in my story's. He will be in most of my stories. Go check his stuff out)


End file.
